Greates Gift of All
by Clumsy Kitten
Summary: It's Duo Heero's anniversary so what Heero get Duo?


Rating: R probably. Pairings: You should know by now! Spoilers: None. Warnings: Lemon! Fluff, angst, OOCness and of course YAOI! Disclaimer: Don't own anything cept this story. Flames will be used to burn OZ bases, thank you. Key:/means thought and (1-eh) means Authors note. The 's mean scene change. ~*~*~*~ Means flashback  
  
The Greatest Gift of All  
  
It's been 3 years since Heero and Duo have been together. They are living a happy life in an apartment in Chicago. Let's see how they are doing...  
  
Duo awoke to the suns golden light. /Just 2 more hours.../He looked over to the left side of his bed to see his koi gone. /Well looks like it's time for another round of Heero hunting! (1)/Duo got out of bed and went downstairs to see his lover cooking. Slowly, Duo crept up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Mornin Heero." "I see you finally got up early for once." Duo kissed the back of Heero's neck, which made his captive moan in delight. "That's just because I was really hungry today." "Well you won't get anything if you don't let me finish cooking. "Heero said as he tried to flip a pancake. "Aww! Okay!" Duo pouted and sat down eager to eat." Ready Duo?" "Bring it on!"(2) Heero stacked 900 pancakes on Duo's plate but he finished them all. "You lose! Now what should be your punishment?" Duo walked over to Heero and kissed him. "I have an idea..." Duo said as he kissed Heero again. "What?" eager to know what today's punishment will be. "This" Duo said as he nibbled on Heero's ear, eliciting a moan from his lover. /I'm going to like this punishment.../Heero thought as he claimed Duo's mouth with his. Heero licked at Duo's mouth wanting entrance. Duo gave it to him and Heero plunged his tongue in Duo's mouth exploring it all. Heero let Duo do the same to him. /It wouldn't be fair if I didn't. /Stopping for air Heero smiled at Duo. "What?" "How about we take this to the bed?" "Hmm. tempting but no don't you remember tomorrow?" "Um...""HEERO HOW THE HELL COULD YOU FORGET?!IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!" "Calm down." Heero simply said to his fuming lover. "CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?!I'LL SHOW YOU CALMING DOWN YOU SON OF BITCH!" Duo punched Heero Square in the jaw. Heero just stood there not saying anything. /Little does he know.../"WELL?!WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" "I didn't forget; I'm just not getting you anything." "W-what?" Duo said not believing his ears. "I said I'm not getting you anything. "B-but why?" "Because..."Heero tried to think of a good lie without hurting his koi. /Well there are no non-hurtful one's let's hope he doesn't take it too bad. /"Because why?" Heero sighed and said, "Because I don't love you. (3)"Duo looked on the verge of tears. "Y-You mean all of this was a lie?" "Yeah I guess it was just an infatuation." "So. You used me?" "Yeah I guess."/I was just a thing to him...something to fuck and that's it. I can't believe it. I thought he loved me.../Duo's eyes changed from hurtful to hate. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WHY I EVEN LOVED YOU! WE ARE THROUGH!!!!" "Fine." Heero walked towards the door." Heero once you go out that door, you can't come back." "Hn." was Heero's only reply as he walked out the door. Duo fell to the floor crestfallen. /He never loved me.... /  
  
Heero walked outside, Duo's words ringing in his ears." Heero once you go out that door, you can't come back."/Maybe I shouldn't have. No he will forgive me once he gets his gift. Hopefully.../ Heero then walked to a jewelry store and talked to a clerk. "What can I help you with?" asked the clerk as she smiled at Heero. "Yes, my name is Heero I ordered one of your items here." "Ah yes! The inscription will be done in 5 hours." "Thank you." Heero walked out the door trying to think of something to pass the time. /Hmm.I guess I'll go for a walk in park. /Heero started to turn around and head towards the park when he ran into someone. /Great! Who hit me this time? Please don't let it be.../"Hi Heero!"/Relena. /"Hi Relena." "So how are you Heero? Getting along with Duo? Are you sure you don't want to dump him and date me? Blah, blah, blah...."Relena chattered on and on which thoroughly annoyed Heero. /Can't she ever shut up? She's worse than Duo! (4)/"Umm. Relena it was nice talking to you but I've gotta go, so see you later." "Okay Heero! See you soon!"/Not too soon I hope. /Heero thought as he walked towards the park.  
  
Duo sat in his room alone. /I can't believe he never loved me. How could he mess with my feelings? He even said he loved me.../ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Heero, you know how I feel about you, but how do you feel about me?" "I.... love you too." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* /But I guess that was a rouse to have sex with me. How could I have been so stupid? As if the Perfect Soldier would ever love me. Duo you baka! He would never love you. /Duo sat down on the bed and cried his heart out.  
  
As Heero walked through the park his mind kept thinking about his koi. /He would never let me back in after what I did. I should just forget about giving him his gift...No, I wasted too much money and time on this to give it up. Maybe there is a way I can make Duo see that I still care for him. But what to get him? Hmm....How much time left till the gift is done? /Heero looked at his watch. /3 hours maybe I should get him more than just one gift.... /  
  
The phone rang but Duo didn't answer it. He wanted to be alone. The answer machine got it and Quatre's voice came on. "Duo I know you're there pick up. Or else I'll come over and see what's wrong." Duo sighed and picked up the phone. The last thing he needed was a visitor. "Hello?" "Duo are you okay? You sound like you've been crying." "I'm okay." "No you're not. Now tell me please." Duo sighed again. There was no use lying Quatre could tell just by hearing him on the phone. "H-Heero s-said h-he d-didn't l-love m-me." "But why? You two were so close! I really thought he had feelings for you!" "Yeah me too, but I guess I can't fit in Heero's perfect life." "Oh. Do you need me to come over?" "No Quatre, I'm fine really, I just need some time alone." "Okay don't hesitate to call if you need anything." "I won't bye." "Bye." They both hung-up and Duo lay on the bed. He looked where is ex-lover laid last night. /Why am I still thinking about him? I should hate him but I'm not. Why do I feel the same as I did before this happened? /Duo tried to search his feelings for an answer but came up empty. /Oh well. I need some sleep anyway. /Duo closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
/Hmm. What to get Duo? What does he like? /Heero thought as he walked through the mall. /Hmm. He could use matching earrings with his gift. I know the perfect thing to go with all those gifts! /Heero walked into another jewelry store. (5)"How can I help you?" Another clerk asked. "I would like those two items please." 'Alright that'll be 78.15.Will that be cash, check or debit?" "Cash." Heero said as he paid the amount. (6)"Alright, here you go sir." "Thank you." Heero walked out the store with his bags. /Now that I've got these items, it's time for begging for forgiveness/Heero walked out the mall and put the gifts in his car. He called Duo from his cell phone but got no answer, so he left a voice message on their answering machine. /Wonder where he is.../  
  
Duo unlocked the door and headed back inside after his walk in the park. He saw the red light was blinking, indicating that someone left a message. Duo pushed the button and was shocked to hear Heero's voice. (Recording) Duo it's Heero. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for telling you that. I didn't mean it. If you still want to be with me after what I did, please meet me at the docks at 7:00.That's it bye. (End recording)/Should I go? What if he hurts me again? What if-Duo you should go and give Heero a second chance. Hear out why he did what he did. Yeah I'll go. Hmm. I only have 1 hour till 7:00 okay I'll just watch some T.V./Duo flopped on the couch and watched some T.V.  
  
Heero walked back to the jewelry shop. "Oh hi Heero! Your inscription is almost done just 20 more minutes okay?" "Sure thank you." "No problem it's my job."/Hmm. 20 minutes...I guess I can wait a little longer. /  
  
Duo awoke back up startled. /That was one heck of a dream. / ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Duo I'm so sorry." "It's okay Hee-chan I forgive you." Their faces almost touching, almost, almost.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* /Phew what time is it? 6:53?! I over-slept again! I have to hurry! /Duo ran outside and towards the docks. /Oh...I hope he isn't mad.../Duo reached the docks to Heero not there. /Hmm. Wonder where he is? /  
  
Heero waited at the jeweler's for his inscription to be done. "Okay it's all done here you go. So who is this for, if you don't mind me asking?" Heero blushed 3 shades of red. "It's umm for my girlfriend."/Better than saying boyfriend.../"Oh. Okay here." The clerk hands Heero the gift and helps another customer. Heero looked at his watch. /7:30?! Oh my god! Duo! /Heero paid, left and ran to the docks. /Please be there, please be there, please be there, please be there, please be there, please be there, please be there! /Heero made it to the docks by the time Duo left. /Shit! Knew I shouldn't have waited for the gift.... /  
  
Duo stood at the docks waiting for Heero. /Where is he? If he's not here at 7:30 I'm leaving!/At exactly 7:30 Duo left./I knew he wouldn't come...the bastard...just toying with me again..../  
  
Heero was mad at himself for not paying attention at the time. /Great! He left! Wouldn't blame him.... Well, I'm going to face this problem head on! /Heero walked towards their apartment. /Good thing a have a key.... Although, if I didn't I could have just picked the lock.../Heero unlocked the door and went inside looking for Duo. /Where is he? Maybe in our bedroom.../Heero walked up to their bedroom and saw Duo asleep, tear tracks down his face. /He looks so peaceful, so angelic.... /Heero walked over to where Duo lay and started to caress his cheek. /He is so beautiful.../Heero lightly placed a kiss on his lover's lips. Duo smiled in content. "Duo I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I-"Heero stopped because Duo eyes opened instantly.  
  
Duo opened his eyes hearing Heero's voice. "You what?" Heero just looked at him. "What?" "I love you Duo." "You mean it? This isn't some joke to have sex with me?" "No. Like I said, I'm sorry I ever said that. I just needed an excuse to get you these gifts." Heero said as he handed them to Duo. "But our anniversary isn't until tomorrow." "Well, I thought you might want it early." Duo ripped open the first gift. "Oh Heero." Duo stared at the golden locket with diamonds dotting the outside. "Open it up." Duo opened the locket slowly and read the inscription out loud. "To Duo, you are the greatest gift of all, and I would do anything for you. With all my love, Heero." "Open the other one." "Okay..."Duo quickly ripped off the paper and saw matching earrings. "They are so nice thank you Hee-chan." "Your welcome. Now this is the best gift of all." "Where is it?" Duo said looking around. "Right here." Heero said as he got a small box from his pocket. Heero put one leg down on the ground and the other bended. "Duo I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Duo was just in shock. /Heero is asking me to marry him say yes! Say yes! /"Yes Heero I will." "Great!" Heero said as he slipped the ring on Duo's finger." You know Heero, I'm still up for that offer you made that morning...."Heero walked towards Duo and kissed him. They both fell on the bed together. Heero kissed the nape of Duo's neck, making him moan in pleasure. They took off each other's clothes, leaving them both quite naked. Heero placed feathery kisses down Duo's chest. "M-more Heero! "Duo managed to choke out. Heero smirked and intentionally kept missing the place where Duo wanted him to go. "C-come on H-Heero! Please?" Heero smirked again and decided to do as his koi wished. Heero started straddling Duo's legs and went down to Duo's member and sucked long and hard on it. "HEERO!!!!!" Duo came right into Heero's mouth. Heero stopped and got up. "Aww! Are we done already?" "Not by a long shot." was Heero's only reply as he searched for something. He came back with a bottle of lube. He got back on the bed and started to apply some to himself and Duo. /Oh my god! If Heero doesn't hurry up I'm going to explode! /Heero looked at his lover's eyes seeing the anxiousness in them positioned himself ready. /Here we go...don't faint Duo, don't faint.... /Heero thrusted himself in which made both teenage boys groan. "TAKE ME HEERO!!!!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. Heero reached Duo's pleasure spot. "OH GOD YES!!!!! MORE!!!!!!" Heero positioned himself so he kept hitting that spot. Duo's moment of release came and spilled all over on both their bodies. "C-come o-on H-Heero I'm waiting..."Heero was too hazed to say anything. Eventually his moment of release came and they collapsed on the bed. "H-Heero?" Duo asked about to doze off. "Y-yeah?" "Aishitersu.""I love you too Duo." They both drifted off to sleep dreaming of what might happen tomorrow, but whatever it is they would face it together.  
  
Owari  
  
1:that has to be his favorite game. 2:It's a game they play Heero makes as many pancakes as he can, and Duo has to eat them all. If Heero wins Duo has to eat healthy for 1 week. If Duo wins then he gets 2 torture poor Heero. 3:try to think of a better lie next time Heero. 4:is that possible?! 5:He is doin that a lot ne? 6:How does that much money fit in his wallet? Clumsy Kitten: Also I want to thank every one who reads this. I don't know how I wrote that lemon. L8r Days! Heero: YOU MADE ME GAY!!!! Duo: Eh. Heero: What do mean eh? Duo: Come on you know you like it ^_~ Heero: O_o!!!! Duo: Well anyway R+R! 


End file.
